degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Showstopper101/Bardell: Below Zero! Season 2 Episode 9-10: Don’t Wanna Miss A Thing
Main Plot: Aria (Aria walks into Damon's room.) Aria: Damon.... Damon: Aria! Why arn't you dressed? Were gonna be late to school! Aria: Damon, I'm not going to school. Damon: Really, Aria? You're gonna lose all you're credits! Aria: Damon! I think my water broke! Damon: (freaking out) ''What! Oh my god, my mom ust left! Go, ge, go in my car now! GO! ''(Damon puts on a shirt and runs outside to his car.) Opening Subplot: Raviva (Raviva and Alton are sitting together on the bus and Raviva is looking at the I Hate Raviva group on facerange.) Alton: Why are you looking at that? Raviva: Because, I think it's funny to see what 10 losers think about me. Alton: 10? Raviva: Whatever, there all loser. I really don't care what they think about me. Honest. Alton: Okay, none of it is true. (Raviva looks at a post that says RAVIVA'S SO FAT! Raviva reads the comments.) Alton: That's for sure not true. Raviva: (lying) ''I know.... ''(Raviva looks at a picture of her and zooms into her sotmach.) Third Plot: Alexis/Hakeem (Alexis and Hakeem walk into Bardell.) Hakeem: So has Daniel talked to you lately? Alexis: He tried to last night. Hakeem: So he's still talking to you? Alexis: Yeah, but don't worry I'm getting my number changed this weekend. Hakeem: No I'll take care of this. (Alexis stops walking and looks at Hakeem.) Alexis: No you won't. Hakeem: Daniel don't scar me! Alexis: Hakeem, you don't know how to handel pople like, Danny. Hakeem: Danny? He has his own pet name? Alexis: Hakeem, promise me you won't go and try to fix this. I don't want you to get hurt. Hakeem: I promise. Alexis: Thanks. Hakeem: Yeah. (Alexis kisses Hakeem and she gets a text from Daniel.) Alexis: Ugh, it's Daniel. (Alexis walks away, Hakeem gets a mad look on his face.) Main Plot: Aria (Damon runs into the hospital.) Damon: My friend is giving brith! Nurse: Okay where is she? Damon: In my freaking car! She having those thingys where it hurts really bad and you can't breath and ugh! Just give me a damn wheel cheer! Nurse: Do you mean contractions? Damon: I don't know what there called! Just go get her out of my damn car! (The nurse gives Damon a mean look then walks away to get a wheel chair.) Subplot: Raviva (Raviva and Alton are eatng lunch, Raviva moves her lunch tray away.) Alton: You barely ate anything. Raviva: I'm full. Alton: Okay.... Raviva: Do you think I'm fat? Alton: Nope, but you do have a good apatite. Raviva: So you do think I'm fat! (Raviva gets up and runs into the girls bathroom and looks at herself in the mirror.) Raviva: I'm so fat! There all right! (Raviva goes into a stall and comes out whiping her mouth and smiling, Sophia sees her.) Sophia: Are you okay? Raviva: Why the fuck do you car? (Raviva walks out of the bathroom.) Third Plot: Hakeem/Alexis (Hakeem is looking through Alexis's phone at her's and Daniel text messages.) Daniel: Answer me or I'm gonna kill, Hakeem! Alexis: Don't! What do tell me what you want me to do, anything! Daniel: Sleep with me! ;) Alexis: Okay, fine. After school.... (Hakeem puts Alexis's phone in his pocket and walks out of Bardell.) Main Plot: Aria (Aria is holding a baby girl and a doctor comes up and is holding a baby boy.) Aria: Is that Dru? Doctor: Yes. (The doctor hands Aria Dru and takes Olivia.) Damon: He's so cute, he has you're eyes. Aria: Thanks. His middle name is, Damon. After you. I named him that after you because you helped me the most during my pregnancy. Damon: Thanks. (Lindsay and Xandi walk in.) Lindsay: Hey, we came to see the babies! Damon: Hey, Xandi, haven't talked to you in a while. Xandi: Hey. (Aria notices something is wrong with Dru.) Aria: Damon, Dru's not breathing! He's not breathing! Damon go get the doctor hurry! (Damon runs out of the room, Lindsay and Xandi go over to Aria.) Subplot: Raviva '' (Savannah looks at herself in the mirror.)'' Raviva: I really am fat.. I need to lose weight! (She continues looking at himself in the mirror) Raviva: I just won't eat! That will help me lose more weight! (Her mom walks into his room) Bella: Raviva, it's time for dinner. Raviva: I'm not hungry right now mom. Bella: Okay well if you change you're mind just come down staires. Raviva: Okay. (Bella walks away, Raviva smiles about her plan to lose weight.) Main PloTTh Bardell: Below Zero! Season 2 Episode 9-10: Don’t Wanna Miss A Thing PLZ read thanks (Hakeem walks up to Daniel.) Daniel: Where's Alexis? Hakeem: It was me who texted you to meet me here! Daniel: Oh you wanna fuck me? Hakeem: No, I'm gonna beat you're ass! (Hakeem starts to punch Daniel but Daniel pulls out a kinfe and stabs him.) Hakeem: Ahhh! Daniel: Don't mess with me bitch! (Daniel runs away from Hakeem's body.) Main Plot: Aria (Aria's mom walks into Aria's hospital room.) Hilary: Hello, baby. Aria: Mom? Hilary: Yes. Aria: Hi. Hilary: Do they know what caused it? Aria: (crying) No, they said it happens in 30 perecent of there cases. Hilary: Did you see her? Aria: (crying) ''Yeah they let me hold her. He woke up. He-he. I didn't d anything wrong! Thats what the doctors tod me. I-I didn't... Hilary: ''(crying) ''I know, baby, I love you. Aria: ''(crying) He was fine yesterday. He was OK. But now he's gone.... (Hilary hugs Aria. Still crying.) Hilary: I think it would be best if you moved back in with us. Aria: No, I'm living with Damon. It's better for me there. Hilary: Okay, baby. Okay. (Aria and her mom are still hugging.) PART TWO! Main Plot: Aria (Aria and Damon walk into Bardell.) Damon: Don't listen to anyone, okay? (Aria hears people whispering about her.) Aria: Okay... Subplot: Raviva (Raviva is at her locker and when he shuts it, Alton is standing there) Alton: Sorry about yesterday. But I have a gift for you. (Alton pulls a box of candy out of her bag.) Alton: For you. Raviva: I can't eat that. Alton: Why? Raviva: Because.... Alton: You're not fat. Raviva: I know. Alton: Then eat one. Raviva: Fine. (Raviva eats one then another and another.) Raviva: There happy now? Alton: Yes. Raviva: I have to use the washroom. Alton: Okay I'll wait for you ouside. Raviva: Okay. (Raviva walks into the bathroom, then comes out putting a pice of gum in her mouth.) Raviva: Okay. Alton: That was fast. Raviva: Um, I just needed to put on more eyeliner. Alton: Oh, okay. Third Plot: Alexis/Hakeem (Hakeem wakes up in the hospital, Alexis is next to him.) Alexis: I told you not to do anything! Hakeem: I'm sorry. I wanted to keep you safe. Alexis: Look, I know what I have to do. Hakeem: Don't sleep with him. Alexis: I'm not going to. Hakeem: Then what are you going to do? Alexis: Don't worry about it. Hakeem: Lexi, tell me. Alexis: Something. I'll be back. Hakeem: Lexi! (Alexis walks away.) Main Plot: Aria (Aria sits down in her first class and drops her books) Aria: Damn.... Tyler: Are these your's? Aria: Yeah, thanks. Tyler: Yeah. I'm Tyler. Aria: Yeah, I know. Tyler: How are you? Aria: Not so good. Tyler: Come with me. Aria: Why? Tyler: Do you really wanna be here? (Aria shakes her head no.) Tyler: Then come with me. Aria: Fine... (Tyler and Aria walk out of the room, Damon watches worried.) Subplot: Raviva (Raviva walks over to Alton in the lunch room) Alton: What are you eating today? Raviva: Oh, I'm not hungry. Alton: Do you have like a eating disorder? (Raviva looks at Alton.) Raviva: No. Why do you think that? Alton: Just asking. (Raviva gets a sandwitch and starts eating it.) Third plot: Alexis/Hakeem Alexis: Daniel! You need to leave, Hakeem alone. Daniel: And why should I do that? Alexis: Because I love him, he's my boyfriend! Daniel: So? Alexis: Daniel, just leave him alone! (Daniel kisses Alexis, Alexis backs away.) Alexis: What the fuck?! Daniel: Sleep with me and Hakeem will be okay. Alexis: You promise? Daniel: Yep, come back into my house. Alexis: Okay... (Alexis walks into Daniel's house.) Main Plot: Aria (Aria is in Damon's house, in Olivia's baby room.) Aria: This is where Olivia will sleep once we get her tomorrow. Tyler: Thats cool. (Aria sees Dru's bed and starts crying.) Tyler: Whats wrong? Aria: Thats where Dru would've slept. Tyler: What happen to Dru? Aria: Haven't you heard? Tyler: No. (Aria looks up at Tyler.) Aria: He died. Tyler: Oh I'm sorry. When I was in grade seven my twin sister, Alicia, died. It's not the same thing but I kinda understand what you're going through. Aria: You're the only one, who does. Damon is trying and it's nice to know but he doesn't understand. Tyler: Well, hey, it's fall break tomorrow. Aria: Yeah, it is. Tyler: You can look forword to that. Aria: Yeah I guess I can. Tyler: Um, what happen to the dad? Aria: He left me. Tyler: He sounds like a jack ass. (Aria looks at Dru's bed again and starts crying. Tyler holds her in his arms.) Subplot: Raviva (Raviva is weighing herself. It comes out 116) Raviva: What? I only lost 5 pounds? I need to not eat, peroid... (Raviva looks disappointed, she vomits herself again.) Third Plot: Alexis/Hakeem (Alexis walks into Hakeem's hospital room.) Alexis: Hakeem, we need to break up. Hakeem: What, why? Alexis: Because I want to keep you safe.... Hakeem: I want to keep you safe. Alexis: And I had sex with, Daniel. Hakeem: What? Alexis: I'm sorry. Hakeem: Look you did it to keep me safe, I know that. I don't want us to end like this. Alexis, don't leave me. Alexis: Okay. Hakeem: I love you. (Hakeem and Alexis kiss.) Main Plot: Aria (Aria and Tyler are at Tyler' house in Tyler's room.) Tyler: Are you okay now? Aria: I'm better. Tyler: Okay good. Aria: Thanks for today. Tyler: You're welcome. Anytime. I'm starting to like you. Aria: Thanks I'm starting to like you. (Tyler and Aria smile at each other then start kissing each other and fall onto Tyler's bed.) ....THE END OF SEASON 2 PART 1... Category:Blog posts